


I Got You

by Cozzzer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozzzer/pseuds/Cozzzer
Summary: Carter manages to upset the locals after accompanying SG-5 off world to investigate a mysterious device
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43
Collections: Stargate Winter Fic Exchange 2020-21





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stargatesarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatesarah/gifts).



> I've never written a fic for a challenge before and omg the stress, I completely ran out of time for it. Not 100‰ happy with it but enjoy, comments always appreciated

Sam blinked her eyes open to find herself in a dimly lit room. Her body ached from misuse. Rolling onto her side she took a look at her surroundings, solid stone walls, a small barred window, no furnishings, metal bars for a door. A cell. Not good. 

Slowly she pushed herself up against the wall. The planet. The device. Her memory flooded back. SG-5 had stumbled upon a device with strange energy readings. She’d practically begged the general to let her go. She guessed they had been there a few hours before angry natives had shown up and rudely taken her. 

“Major Lucas?” Sam strained to listen. Nothing. “Lewis, Hawes, Stevens?” no response. She hoped SG-5 had made it back to the gate. Reinforcements would be coming, she’d just have to wait, or find a way out herself.

Sam used the time to check herself over for injuries. Bruised ribs where she’d been jumped seemed to be the worst of it. Not bad condition for an escape, she mused. 

She wasn’t sure how long she had been left alone before they arrived. Long enough for her to examine the lock on the door and to realise she wouldn’t be forcing her way out anytime soon. 

“Who are you?” Sam turned her attention to her apparent captor. She estimated he was in his late 40s, his hair was flecked with grey. There was an air of authority to him and though she couldn’t explain why she feared him. 

“Et dabunt scelus.”  
Whatever the language was it wasn’t familiar. Sam shook her head. “I don’t understand.” 

He marched purposefully towards her and grasped her by the neck. Sam cried out and clutched onto his hand as he squeezed painfully, restricting her air. He slammed her body against the wall, winding her briefly. 

“What do you want?” she gasped out. 

“Et biberent.” 

“I don’t understand.” She repeated, straining her voice through her restricted airway. Another man approached her holding something in his hand. 

"What is that?"

“Et biberent.” He repeated. Deciding that she’d had enough of negotiations Sam stamped down hard on his foot. His grip loosened and she used her advantage to kick out at his shins, forcing him to step back from her. 

He growled, then quicker than she had imagined his first met her face. She stumbled back into the wall crying out as she felt her lip split. He grabbed her arm and twisted it painfully behind her back ignoring her cry of protest as he pushed her viciously against the wall. 

Pain flared up in her arm under the unbearable pressure of the twist. He fisted a hand in her hair in an eye-watering grip pulling her head back unnaturally. Sam cried out as she felt something in her arm give. Water filled her mouth, Sam tried to clench her jaw shut but found it prized apart allowing more to trickle down her throat. She coughed and gagged as she tasted the foul liquid. 

He clamped a hand over her mouth using his body to pin her immobile against the wall. He refused to let go until he was confident she had swallowed it all. When they were satisfied the two men released her and promptly turned and left the room. 

Sam fell to her hands and knees, hearing the cell door slam and the clock of the lock she roughly shoved two fingers down her throat, retching as she did. She coughed and gagged on the floor. Out of stubbornness or more likely acute dehydration her stomach refused to give up much. She only managed to bring up a small fraction of the liquid. Giving up, Sam huddled herself in the corner cradling her throbbing arm she resigned herself to whatever was to come. 

The first thing Sam noticed was the sweats, then came the cramps. Sam groaned and rubbed her belly hoping to sooth its discomfort. She started to shake from head to toe and finally started vomiting. 

She heaved and heaved until nothing was left in her body but a foul taste in her mouth. By the time she was done she was exhausted. Moaning, she crawled a few feet away from what had been her last meal she fell into a fitful sleep. 

*

She would never be going off world without him ever again. It was supposed to have been a nice peaceful planet. Carter would have a look at the glowing alien rock, get excited and then they’d all be home for tea. That’s what he was told. A cake walk. And now she was in enemy hands. 

They had no Intel, no idea where she’d been taken. The only witness to her capture left dead in their wake. It had taken the remainder of SG-5 two days to return to the SGC. One was still in the infirmary recovering. Two days she’d been their captive. Two days.

Jack had scrambled SG-1 the minute he’d heard, demanding that Hammond let them go after her. The UAV had come crashing down the minute they’d launched it. Something to do with the energy readings. Jack bet Carter would have been able to tell them why. Three SG teams had been sent but no word, no trace had been found. 

*

Footsteps. She willed her body to get up, to be ready, to defend herself. Slowly she rolled onto one side ignoring the searing pain in her ribs, aggravated from her struggle with the men and subsequent vomiting. She pushed herself up against the wall, sitting for a moment to catch her breath. She felt awful, weak from her earlier infirmity. Two men entered her cell, wordlessly they gripped her arms despite her protest and dragged her at a ferocious pace down the corridor to another room. 

Chains. Sam paled at the sight of them dangling from the ceiling and that man, waiting before them. She renewed her struggles as she was forced towards them. A blow to her gut left her gasping as a soldier viciously pulled her arms up to attach them to the chains above her.

Sam couldn’t hold back a cry at every touch of her arm. Taking the click of the lock as his cue the man who’d been waiting for her spoke calmly, quietly in the language she didn’t understand. Sam had decided on silence. She met his gaze, shocked by the hatred that she read there. All thoughts that this had been a mistake, a miscommunication abandoned her. 

"Who are you?" she demanded more confidently than she felt.

The man didn't respond. Where was Daniel when you needed him? The slight shift of weight warned her of the incoming blow. A soft cry parted her lips as he backhanded her. Blood flowed down her chin and filled her mouth. Readying herself for what was to come, she took a deep breath and fixed her gaze on the far wall behind him. 

*

Sam woke, sore but determined. She was not going back to that room. Carefully she moved her body, flexing muscles cataloguing injuries. She resolved not to move her ribs too much and her left arm was completely out of action. 

Gingerly, she pushed herself into a seated position. Not too dizzy, good. That wouldn’t serve her well in what she was about to attempt. 

Sam didn’t have to wait long before she heard them approaching. She guessed three. Better than four, worse than two. Stepping quietly behind the door she held her breath, ignoring the shaking in her legs as they bore her weight. 

She heard their startled shouts as they looked into the apparently empty cell and the click of the lock as they rushed to open it. Sam allowed the first one to pass her before striking out at the second guard. 

A punch to the gut followed by a kick to the head was enough to send him to the ground mercifully quickly. Not waiting to check if he was unconscious Sam sprang at the next man, knowing surprise was her only advantage. 

The second man was ready for her, he blocked her first blow and kicked out at her leg, bending it painfully sideways. Sam tried to ignore it, launching herself back into the fight. Landing a blow to his head. The man stumbled back into the wall.

Hearing a growl from behind her Sam turned in time to see the third guard barrelling towards her. He slammed into her sending them both crashing to the floor, pinning her beneath him. The impact forced the air from her lungs, tears stung her eyes as she desperately fought to gulp down air. She fought wildly, hitting, kicking, kneeing him anywhere she could.

Finally she threw him from her, he tumbled off to the side. Sam scrambled to her feet. She’d made it half way to standing when she felt a vicious grip in her hair before being slammed against the wall. Another breathless cry parted her lips and she felt the wind leave her again. 

Sam turned to face her attackers, back to the cell door. She debated making a run for it but knew she wouldn’t get far in her current condition. Two of the guards stood before her, closing in. Shifting her weight Sam raised her fists. Two on one were poor odds, especially in her current state, but she wasn’t going down without a fight. Blood pounded in her ears. 

The first blow caught her unawares slamming in her ribs from behind. Gasping she turned to see the snarling face of the first guard she’d downed. Blood dripped from his nose where she’d kicked him intensifying the wild look in his eye. Shit. 

He punched her again, across the face this time and she stumbled back. She felt a guard latch onto her arms, pulling them roughly behind her as blows rained down on her she struggled fruitlessly in their grip. Eventually they let her drop to the floor kicking and kicking until she lost consciousness. 

*

He was getting angrier, Sam could tell, he was shouting louder, screaming at her. Gripping her chin as he spat alien words at her. She didn’t respond, she had given up with that. 

He changed tact, so fast it nearly gave her whiplash. He reached a hand around her waist pulling her battered body close to him. She hissed at the contact. He tilted her head up to him. Speaking again in the alien language. His voice was low, threatening. His intent was clear, there was no mistaking the movement of his hands over her body. 

Sam looked him in the eye hoping her revulsion didn’t show in her features and spat directly in his face.

He reeled back, roaring in outrage. The first blow landed in her stomach, she’d have vomited if there had been anything left for her to vomit. The next to her ribs, then again. She lost count of the blows as he unleashed his wrath on her. He released her arms and she fell into a heap at his feet. Arms throbbing uselessly as the blood rushed back into them. He launched his foot into her gut, drawing a strangled whimper. Then with a final blow to the head, she lost her grip on consciousness.

*

Escape, she knew she should try again. She mustn’t give up, he’d chew her out for it. 

“On your feet, Major! “ 

She cracked open her eyes and there he was sitting four foot away from her, bouncing that damn tennis ball against the wall again. 

It was not a rescue. The last time she checked they weren’t allowed off world in jeans and a leather jacket. 

“You first, sir. “

Her voice was cracked from disuse, her throat raw from screaming. He smiled, deftly catching the ball and launching it again. 

“Giving up then?” he turned to look at her. Brown eyes met blue. Sam held his gaze. 

“No, sir.” 

“Then what? Just guna sit there and wait until someone rescues your ass?” 

Yes, that was exactly what she was hoping would happen. 

“Can’t get out. I'm not feeling so hot.” Pathetic, she knew it. But she didn’t have the strength. 

“You rely on me too much, Carter. How do you know anyone’s coming?” 

Her eyelids feet heavy, she needed to rest. 

“Because you’d rather die yourself...” balling up her jacket under her head, Sam gave up her fight for consciousness.  
. 

God it hurt. She was being dragged. Her eyes cracked open. Two men were dragging her painfully by her arms, the burning in the ribs was back. She tried to gather the strength to resist them, but all she managed was a low moan.

A sharp tug on her injured wrist tore an involuntary scream from her throat. A cruel laugh and another tug followed. Sam twisted her head. The guard who’s nose she’d broken. He leered at her enjoying her pain. He twisted her arm behind her eliciting a strangled whimper. 

Sam wondered if she would have broken, if she'd understood them. If they'd asked her any questions.

He laughed again before pushing her roughly into her cell watching as she tripped over her feet collapsing in a heap.

Sam tried to move her good arm to catch herself but it was too numb to move, her head bounced off the floor. Sam felt the skin above her eyebrow split and fresh blood begin to flow just before she lost consciousness again. 

*

“AND WHERE WERE YOU?” 

Daniel had been working with Colonel Jack O’Neill long enough to recognise Jack’s shouting. Daniel doubted there was anyone in the complex who couldn’t hear it. He rounded the corner and saw his friend towering over a young Major, team leader of SG-5 if he wasn’t mistaken. 

“Securing the area, Sir.” 

“Well you did a damn fine job of that airman.” Jack’s voice was thick with sarcasm. The major went back to staring at his toes unable to meet the enraged colonel’s gaze. 

“Jack, what’s going on?” 

“HE LEFT HER THERE.” 

The major shuffled his feet, trying to remain at attention while on the receiving end of the 2IC of the bases’ wrath. 

“Jack, that’s not. ..” Daniel started 

“WITH NO BACK UP ON AN ALIEN PLANET.”

“Lewis was bleeding out, I had to get him back.” Mayor Lucas mumbled. 

“Jack...” 

“NO, DANIEL.” Jack shut him down turning to rip into the Major again, “WE DO NOT LEAVE OUR PEOPLE BEHIND. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD, MAYOR?” 

“Sir, yes sir!” 

“Now get out of my sight!” 

Lucas didn’t need telling twice. He hastily made his retreat. 

Daniel caught Jack’s eye. He could see the fear behind the fury. 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

“What’s there to talk about, Daniel?” with that he stormed off down the corridor. 

*

Something was different. Sam groaned as consciousness slowly returned to her. The pain in her arms was unbearable. Sam forced her lids open. They’d left her suspended from the chains. 

Her right arm screamed from having to bear her body weight for so long. Her lungs fought to draw in shake breaths. Sam forced her legs to respond, to take some of the weight. She cried out as her right knee buckled beneath her. She didn’t remember injuring it. But it refused help her.

The door swung open and her tormentor sauntered in. Dread pooled in her stomach at the grin on his face. He walked towards her uncoiling a whip. Sam clenched her teeth sucking in a breath, hoping her expression wasn’t giving away her fear. 

“Paratus es?” Sam forced herself to meet his gaze. 

“Please, I don’t understand you,” one last try, one last appeal. 

“Incipe.” his command was not for her but the men behind her. A blade sliced through her shirt and bra, leaving her back naked. Unprotected. A chill ghosted down her spine despite the relative warmth of the room. He stopped in front of her, leaning in to whisper in her ear. She didn’t need to understand him to recognise the threat. She tried to steel herself against the pain to come. 

“Quinque.” 

She heard the crack of the whip milliseconds before pain exploded across her back. The power of the blow forced her from her feet. She hung painfully from her wrists, the chains too short to allow her knees to touch the floor. Her shoulders screamed in protest having taken most of her weight. White hot agony laced down her right arm. Sam fought to control her breathing.

The second blow came before she was ready, forcing a scream from her throat. Her body shuddered under the impact. He gripped her chin forcing her to look at him. She couldn’t keep the horror and pain from her eyes. Sam tried to get her feet beneath her again.

“Please,” Sam barely recognised her own voice. “Why are you doing this?”

The third blow had her begging for it to stop, tears flowing freely down her face. Sam felt warm blood flow down her back soaking into the waistband of her trousers. Blood flooded her mouth as she bit her tongue in effort to keep from screaming. 

Sam heard the whip whistle again and bit her lip, determined not to give them the satisfaction of her screams again. 

*

Laughter cut through silence of the forest. SG-1 and half of SG-5 crouched in the bushes silently watching the men approach. Their first lead in a week was walking straight into their trap. 

The five soldiers collectively held their breath, willing their prey closer. The two men laughed shoving one another lightly as they walked and talked, spears held loosely at their sides. 

It was over in a flash, Jack wrestled one to the ground while Teal’c relieved the other of his spear. 

“We’re looking for a woman, tell us where she is,” Jack growled menacingly at the young man pinned beneath him. 

Recognising the threat in his voice the young man stuttered a response in a language Jack didn’t recognise. 

“Daniel,” he barked. 

“Sounds like Latin,” 

Daniel repeated the question to the terrified man cowering under the menacing colonel. He shook his head looking pleadingly at Daniel and didn’t respond. 

The older guard started to laugh despite Teal’c’s tight grip on him. Jack sniffed, alcohol, the men were drunk. 

“Daniel, ask him if he’d like to share the joke,” Daniel looked cautiously at Jack, his eyes darkened scarily, he translated the question nonetheless.

“Et accipient prolixius iudicium,” Jack turned to Daniel. 

“She will receive judgement,” 

“What?”

Daniel shrugged, “That’s what he’s saying.”

“What does he mean, judgement?”

“Poena? Punishment?” Daniel translated. The man started to laugh again. 

Shoving the young man to the Major Lucas, Jack approached him. He gripped his lapel forcing him to meet his gaze. Jack noticed his nose was swollen, off centre. 

“Ask him what happened to his nose,” 

The smirk fell from his face before he repeated, “Et accipient prolixius iudicium.”

“Where is she?” Jack growled at the man. He started to laugh again. Jack’s eyes narrowed dangerously. He raised his fist, bringing it down on the man’s already bruised face. 

“Jack!”

“O’neill!”

He wasn’t listening he brought his fist down striking the stunned man again. 

“Where is she?” his voice was low. The man smiled blood stained his white teeth. Jack hit him again, dropping him to the ground. 

“Where is she?” he slammed him into the mud again. 

“Jack!” 

“WHAT?” Jack looked up from the half conscious man in his grasp, breathing heavily. Daniel took half a step forward, hand outstretched. 

Jack searched the faces of his men. Lucas and Hawes looked uncomfortably around them unable or unwilling to meet his gaze. Teal’c looked troubled, but disbelief in Daniel’s eyes stopped Jack in his tracks. He looked back at the semi conscious man and the mess he’d made of his face. 

Jack dropped him, stood up and took a deep breath. Turning on the spot he ran his hand though his hair.

He turned to face the young man in Teal’c grasp. He struggled viciously as Jack approached him. 

“Prohibere!” he twisted again trying to escape. 

Daniel took a step forward placing himself between his friend and the alien. He lay a hand on Jack’s chest. 

The young man called out again, fear evident in his voice. The young man’s gaze flickered between his unconscious comrade and Jack. 

“He says he can show us,” 

Jack nodded, “Let’s go.”

*

Idly, she wondered how long it had been. To her it felt like a lifetime, but rationally she knew it hadn’t been. Her hair had barely grown. Just a little over her ears. She wondered if her hairdresser would notice when she didn’t show up. Short hair was hard work. The banality of the thought tugged a bubble of laughter from her throat. 

Light flashed across the small window illuminating the cell. With great effort Sam turned her head to stare out of the window. Rain was trickling down the bars. Her chapped lips cried out for moisture. Sam forced herself to move, not to give in. She needed water. 

She had barely managed to move before a fiery agony spread across her back, protesting her movement. Sam squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain to ease.

Ignoring the searing pain, Sam forced herself to inch slowly towards the window. She crawled across the floor, only the promise of water at her destination forced her to keep going. 

Reaching the wall of her cell, Sam took a minute to recover. She drew a shaky breath and hoisted herself up onto her arms. Each movement left her weaker than the last. Drawing on strength she didn’t know she had, Sam pulled herself onto her feet, clutching tightly to the wall. She extended a wavering hand towards the window. Cool drops of water landed on her skin. She drank greedily. 

Her legs shook under the strain of bearing her body upright. Blood oozed from the wounds on her back. Her foot stumbled against the wall as her legs slipped from under her. Sam’s back caught the wall as she fell. She was unconscious before she hit the floor. 

*

The tunnel was well hidden, no wonder they hadn’t found it. They followed it for half an hour in the pitch black. The only sound game from their hurried movements. 

Eventually they emerged under the night’s sky on the edge of a small settlement.

“Daniel?” 

“He says the far one,” Jack nodded.

“Okay, Daniel, you’re with me. Teal’c, Lucas, secure the area. We might be coming in hot, I’d like a nice clean get away.”

Jack made to move out. Then stopped. Their captive had to be dealt with. 

“Teal’c,” he didn’t need telling twice. I quick movement from him had the young man slumping to the ground, unconscious. 

Jack’s heart was hammering in his ears as he and Daniel raced down the corridor as quietly as they could. He came to a sudden stop finger pressed against his lips. Both men raised their weapons. A door swung open and two men emerged. 

Their eyes widened upon seeing the intruders one opened his mouth to shout. Before he could, he fell lifelessly to the floor, blue sparks flowing across his body. The second man followed in short succession. 

A shout came from the room they’d just vacated. Jack and Daniel pressed themselves up against the wall as the door burst open again revealing a greying man sword in hand. Jack kicked the weapon from his hand wrestling him to the floor as Daniel levelled his gun at him. 

“Ask him where she is,” Daniel dutifully translated for him. Recognition flashed in the man's eyes before a sickening grin replaced the startled look on his face. He looked between the two men, settling on Jack. 

“Jack?” he questioned, eyes sparkling as Jack’s fury rose. He laughed enjoying the reaction. 

“Jack?” it was Daniel this time, he looked through the door. Jack looked up following his gaze, momentarily confused by the empty room. 

“Wha-” in the middle of the room, suspended from the ceiling. Chains. The greying man twisted his head to follow the intruders gaze. He started to laugh again. 

“Jack,” he laughed in triumph continuing to goad the colonel. 

Jack’s gaze fixated on the hanging pieces of metal and the coppery stain on the ground beneath. He felt the rage build, his blood boiled, his fists clenched on the man beneath him. Without thinking he reached for his side arm and emptied it into the man. Blood splattered his hands and face. 

Daniel turned away, unable to look at his friend. Unable to reconcile the bloody man before him with the man he’d known for years. 

Wordlessly Jack took off again down the corridor. 

*

“Carter!” he was here again. Good. They never came for her when he was there. 

“God, Sam!” she was safe, no one would hurt her now. 

“Sir,” Sam voice was barely audible. She allowed her eyes to close.

*

Jack’s breath had caught in his throat as he forced open the cell door. An overwhelming stench of sweat, blood and vomit hit him as he stepped across the room to the inert form sprawled on the floor. 

"God, Carter." his hands hovered above her. His gaze resting on the puckered welts crisscrossing on top a mess of black and blue skin on her back. 

"Jack?" Daniel came racing into the room. He stopped in the doorway watching his friend crouch next to an immobile figure. 

Jack forced himself to move. Desperately, he searched her neck for a pulse. 

"She's alive." he barely whispered it, hardly daring to believe it himself. 

Daniel let out a breath he didn't realised he'd been holding. He watched as his friend gently scooped her into his arms and stood. A soft moan escaping her lips as he did so but thankfully she did not wake. Daniel gasped as he finally got a look at his friend. Blood caked the side of her head, sticking her hair to it. Bruises marred her delicate features one eye grotesquely swollen.

Jack said nothing as he pushed past him and out of the room, trusting Daniel to follow. It took an age to get back to the stargate though they met no resistance. Teal'c and the remainder of SG-5 having cleared the path for them. 

Major Lucas' worried eyes met the cold fury in Jack's as he raced past him to the gate. Only his desperate need to get her back, to get her to the infirmary stopped him from hunting down every last one of the men who had done this to her. 

*

SG-1 and 5 emerged onto the ramp screaming for a medic. Fraiser was waiting for them at the end of the ramp. She gasped at the sight of her friend cradled softly in the colonel’s arms. Unconscious. Covered in blood. 

"Colonel?" Janet asked for more information. He didn't have any. 

"Help her, Doc." was he managed with a wave of his hand. The look in Janet's eye promised him nothing. 

He couldn't get the image of her lying there from his head. He knew it would haunt him for the rest of his life. He kicked himself for taking so long, two weeks they had her. Two weeks they’d used to inflict as much pain as they could on the most precious thing in his life. 

*

Janet was not surprised to find three quarters of SG-1 hovering outside the infirmary. 

'She's stable." she quickly put them out of their misery. 

Jack felt the words wash over him and had to stop himself from sagging in relief.

“For now.” Janet continued holding each member of SG-1’s gaze. “The next few hours will be touch and go. I need to speak to the general.”

Janet lay a hand on Daniel’s shoulder as she stepped past him. 

“Janet.” Jack’s voice was soft. “I need to know.”  


Janet met his eyes, recognising the familiar O’Neill stubbornness she sighed.

“She’s malnourished, dehydrated. The wounds on her back mercifully don’t seem infected but the bruising...”Janet trailed off, they’d all seen it they knew the damage. “She needs surgery, there’s internal bleeding, a spiral fracture on her left wrist that needs to be set.” Tears threatened to fall from the petite woman. “I don’t know if she’s strong enough for it.”

“She’s strong enough,” Jack voiced confidently.

Janet dropped his gaze, meeting the eyes of all three of the men before her. Teal’c nodded, “Major Carter is one of the strongest warriors I have ever known.”

Daniel simply nodded when she met his misty eyes. 

A hint of a smile tugged at Janet’s lips. 

*

She made it through the surgery. There was nothing for anyone to do but wait. SG-1 bullied three stools out of the nurses, sat beside her bed and did just that. 

It was Daniel who eventually broke the silence. 

"Lewis was bleeding out Lucas had no choice."

“He speaks the truth O’neill,”

"I know," Jack sighed. 

"It was an ambush, they were lucky any of them made it out.”

"I know that too,"

"You'd have done the same."

Jack couldn't bring himself to respond. It wasn't true. He would never have left her. Not even if it had meant his death. He tried to tell himself he felt the same way about Daniel and Teal’c. That she was no different. That his feelings hadn’t exceeded what the regulations allowed. That she was valuable to the program and a good friend. 

"The device had religious significance to them. The worshipped it," Neither man responded to Daniel, he pressed on anyway. "No one is allowed to touch it, when they found her there..."

A movement caught the men’s attention. They turned to the bed between them. A moan. 

“Carter,”  


“Sam,”  


“Major Carter,”

A blink. The men looked at each other. Then back at their bruised friend on the bed. A blue eye cracked open, then shut again. 

Jack took a step forward taking her hand in his. Sam whimpered softly, flinching slightly. 

“It’s okay, Carter. You’re safe now,”

She relaxed slightly, moaning again. Her eyes fluttered but didn’t open. 

“Rest now, I got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to the organisers for matching me so well to a request and allowing me to take part.  
> Kudos to @stargatesarah for such an open prompt. I hope you liked it.


End file.
